Questions and Answers
by sci-fi-chick2007
Summary: Draco and Harry get into trouble with Snape, somthing interesting happens. Slash hp/dm


Questions and Answers

_AN: This story is Slash, so if you don't like it then don't read it 1074 words_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any on the characters, that's J.K Rowling's Honour _

"Just shut up Malfoy your not helping!" shouted Harry he was pissed off enough with out Malfoy throwing insults at him, like it was HIS fault they were trapped in the potions classroom it was Malfoy's fault. You see Harry and Malfoy had been fighting AGAIN when Malfoy had thrown a random ingredient into Harry's cauldron causing it to explode dousing half the class with the ruined potion andmaking them turn invisible for 3 hours and the invisible students had then gone on to pull pranks on whoever they could, if that hadn't been bad enough, Peeves had saw all the pranks and decided to join in so you can imagine what had been happening. Anyway Snape had been so mad that he had grabbed both Harry and Malfoy by their collars, dragged them to the potions classroom and threw them in, then screamed at them that they were not getting out until the end of time. With that he slammed the door put a locking and silencing charm on it and stalked away. 

It had been three hours since Snape had thrown them in here and they had tried every spell they could think of but they couldn't get out of the classroom and they were both tired, hungry and pissed off. "What they hell are you doing Malfoy" Asked an exasperated Harry because Malfoy was again at the door with his wand out mumbling. "What does it look like Potter, I'm trying to get us out of here" Malfoy all but screamed, he had long since lost the Malfoy Decorum now he was just mad. "Argg, Malfoy we have tried every spell we know about 4 times now, that door will not budge now will you please SIT DOWN?" Harry screamed at him, the blonde was really getting on his nerves. Malfoy looked as though he was going to argue back but he sighed and said "Sorry I'm just tired, Hungry and BORED" Harry stared at him, Malfoy had just apologised. 

Malfoy ignored Harry and sat at a desk opposite him. Harry thought for a moment, then looked up at Malfoy with an evil grin on his face, Malfoy looked at him and said "What are you up to Potter? You are looking way too Slytherin for a Griffyndor" "Well' Said Harry " you said you were bored and so am I, so I started thinking and I have come up with the perfect game" Malfoy looked at Harry like he was nuts "A game? What are 5?" said Malfoy, smirking. Harry just smirked in return "No this game isn't for little children, this game is called 20 Questions we take in turns asking each other any questions we can think of and we have to answer truthfully, and I thought to make the game more interesting we would use verertasirum, What do ya think, you up for it?" said Harry with a challenging look on his face. Malfoy looked at Harry and new that he could not back down. He Smirked and said "Your on Potter" and sat down on the floor next to Harry.

Once they were settled on the floor Harry produced a bottle of clear liquid, Veretasirum. Malfoy looked startled and said "How did you get that Potter?" Harry just smirked and said "Magic, now we both put three drops on our tongue and then because I'm so generous you can ask the first question" Malfoy just looked at him then did as he was told and swallowed three drops. Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment then said" Ok Potter 1st question what's your favourite colour? Harry looked at him then answered "Green is that the best question you got? Malfoy looked pissed before he smirked and said "Green? Such a slytherin colour Potter, what would Dumbledore say if he know how Slytherin his golden boy can be?" Harry just shrugged and said "I could care less about what that meddling old fool has to say" Malfoy looked shocked, he was about to say something when he said " Ok my turn now, Hmmm lets see…… OH! I know Malfoy are you a Virgin? 

If Harry had thought that this would embarrass the blonde, then he was exactly right, his normally porcelain face had turned a deep red with the effort to not say the truth but because of the potion Harry just heard a strangled "yes" before Malfoy sent him a look that could kill "How dare you ask me that potter" Malfoy screamed. 

Harry just shrugged and said "Hey, that's the game you can ask any question you want and we have to answer it truthfully, so your turn" Malfoy was steaming, how dare he ask him a question like that, but suddenly he had a question that he knew would get Potter back. "Ok then Potter, Who do you fancy in the school? Smirked Malfoy, he thought he had gotten potter but to his surprise Harry was Smiling and said "The person I fancy defiantly would not fit in with my golden boy image, the person I fancy is you Draco Malfoy" Draco just sat there looking like a fish out of water and before he could say anything Harry was asking his question "Ok Malfoy who do you Fancy? Draco sighed knowing that he couldn't keep his secret any longer and looked in the brightest green eyes he had ever seen and said "You, as much as I dried to deny and hide it, it's you" 

Draco looked up at Harry and found him staring intently at him before he reached out and cupped his cheek, Draco stiffened for a moment then he leaned in to the touch, and then was pulled in to an uncertain kiss. Harry pulled back and looked at Draco uncertainly before Draco leant in this time and kissed Harry so passionately that it left them breathless. With out another word Draco moved to sit up against the wall and pulled Harry in to his lap where they sat kissing and finding out more about each other until a very surprised Snape returned tolet them out 4 hours later.

_AN: Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you like it, and please review!_


End file.
